In the Arms of The Enemy
by iceangel963
Summary: What happens when Ginny gets put into the hardest situation of her life and the only person that can help her is ..... the enemy?


Unrequited Love

Prologue

Ginevra Weasley (Ginny for short) was starting her first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She had just gotten on the Hogwarts Express and had no idea of where she was going. Her older brothers had made it perfectly clear that she had better stay away from them and not bring down there social status by having a little sister hanging around, Plus if she was to sit with the brother that was closest to her age (which didn't have a social status) she would just make a fool of herself…again…in front of his best friend Harry Potter. She walked down the corridor and finally found and unoccupied cabin to sit in. The minute that she sat down she promptly fell asleep (She had been so nervous last night she had gotten NO sleep.)

After sleeping for no telling how long she was shaken awake by a blonde haired girl, who to be perfectly honest looked rather weird. She was fairly tall (well taller than Ginny), with weird glasses, and the oddest pair of earring that Ginny had ever seen.

"Can I help you?" Asked Ginny

"Well I thought you should know that they came over the intercom and said we would be at school in about 20 minutes incase you need to put on your school robes" replied the strange girl in a misty sort of voice.

"Umm well thank-you I do, By the way I'm Ginny who are you?"

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood, What year are you in?"

"I'm a first year, you?" Ginny said while praying she was also a first year.

"I'm a first year…"

"Yes," Screamed Ginny " I mean cool I was hoping to meet someone in my year before I got to the school" she said while blushing to her hairline for her outburst

"Well I better put my school robes on"

While Ginny was rummaging in her trunks for her robes Luna started talking again.

"I heard that Harry Potter went to school here…."

Ginny's ears perked up at that name, she was trying hard to hide it but she had a huge crush on Harry, though she knew he didn't like her, she was just Ron's baby sister to him, plus she couldn't get anywhere near him without embarrassing herself.

"…..What do you think?" asked Luna.

Oops, thought Ginny.

"Umm I'm so sorry Luna I…"

Luna interrupted with, " It's okay you were tuning me out, people do it to me all the time, I asked if you heard about Dumbledore having a pet snookergimmit? And if you did What do you think about it?"

Ginny racked her brain to see if she had ever heard of a snookergimmit and right when she was about to admit she didn't know what it was she felt the train stop.

"Oh MY God we are here, we have to get off and…. Aren't you nervous?"

Luna smiled serenely and said, " No, Why should I be? This is no different than going anywhere else new. Well let's go"

Luna led Ginny out of the compartment and the walked off of the train in time to hear a voice yelling "Firs yers, Firs yers this way"

She followed the voice and saw the biggest man she had ever seen in her life, he must have been Hagrid, Her brothers had told her about him.

Her and the other first years, all of which looked as nervous as her (except for Luna of course) got on a boat that took them to hogwarts. The closer she got the more worried she got, I mean Ron had told her that she didn't have to fight anything but he did tell her that she had to get up in front of the entire school by herself to get sorted into houses.

When they got to school they were met by a tabby cat, which promptly turned into a tall, slender, stern looking witch. She thanked Hagrid then led the first years into the entrance hall. She introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall and explained that they would go in, be sorted, then go sit at their tables. She still didn't explain just HOW they were going to be sorted, What if they had to answer abunch of questions.

She fell in line behind all the other first years, and they all walked into the great hall. When all of the first years were in the witch that had talked to them, Professor Mcgonagall, sat a ragged looking hat onto a stool. Ginny started looking around for her brothers, she saw Percy and Fred and George but she couldn't find Ron anywhere. She kept looking but all of the sudden she locked eyes with the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen, he had silver eyes and beautiful blonde hair. The hat started singing but Ginny wasn't paying attention, She was no longer nervous but her heart started pounding harder in her ears. It didn't matter that he was sitting at a table where everything was green and that she knew he must be a slytherin, she hoped she was in the house with him. That was the minute she stopped thinking of Harry Potter. She didn't know who the boy was, all she knew was that she was in love with him.

A voice cut into her thoughts, "Ginevra Weasley"

She broke eye contact with those wonderful eyes vaguely thinking that this was a easy way to be sorted. The hat yelled Gryffindor and she felt mildly disappointed. When she sat down next to her brother Percy she asked him who the guy was and pointed him out. Her brother scowled and said "Draco Malfoy"

Uh-Oh thought Ginny!


End file.
